facinovusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ten-Kai
In Service of the Homeland Ten-Kai is the leader of the Silver Arrow Guild. a group of Masamo explorers on Gitan whose sole purpose for existing is to make as much of a profit as possible and give it to their fellow Velo back home. Ten-Kai supervises his 83 subordinates in a number of ways, not limited to but including leading expeditions into Masamo himself. The guild's cut of the profits often goes toward exerting influence within the region they explore in, buying supplies such as food, weaponry, and clothing, or hiring crews to sail back to Velo. The existence of the Silver Arrow Guild is to be credited to Ten-Kai, who as a child yearned to be free of the hunter-gatherer lifestyle of his people, searching for a "real" adventure. What Makes a Man He quickly found his "real" adventure when a Baotai trade ship landed at a port that his clan often visited, called Su-Tan, on the southern shore of his kin's providence. Rather than join the Mantatra, as his parents had allowed, he bought his passage in exchange for work aboard the trading vessel, and made his way to the bustling trade city of Light, located in the country of Sloth on Baotai. He worked there for three years before the island of Gitan began calling his name, promises of wealth and glory too much for his young mind to resist. He made his way in a similar fashion to the island, where he joined an interracial guild called the Stars of Wakefield. Now 19, Ten-Kai began exploring the Masamo of Sin Tuan, which was the closest to the Stars' headquarters. At 25, he returned home, breaking his ties with the Stars. He returned with seventeen new recruits to start his own guild, which he named the Silver Arrow, after the object signifying membership to the Mantatra (Although Ten-Kai has never been affiliated with the Mantatra himself), After his affiliation with the Stars of Wakefield, Ten-Kai became distrustful of non-Velo, preferring to keep his business between those of his own kind. When this cannot be avoided, he sends representatives to speak to humans and Baotai on his behalf. Nobody knows why this is the case, but his time with the Stars changed him, and he avoids talking about the matter at all costs. Even the trademark Velo intuition is not enough to delve into this secret, so his compatriots just leave the matter be. Ten-Kai is a rather rash individual, quick to pull the trigger on any sort of action, especially if it involves getting down and dirty. However this does not mean his decision making process is below average, rather he is able to come up with the best course of action within a short amount of time, leading non-Velo to think that he is quite brash. His above average combat knowledge and skills and smarts allow him to run the guild efficiently, so that it is able to keep up with the much larger interracial guilds. He is below average height for a Velo, standing at just above six feet. Unlike most of his kin who prefer to use a bow for combat, Ten-Kai is more comfortable with a two-handed longsword in combat. He has never been the best at communicating with others, preferring his actions to speak louder than his words, but that is not to say his tongue is tied. He is able to keep his head above water when it comes to verbal communication, although if he can get away without it he will. Because of this, he has never had any real close friends. He claims that he prefers solitude, but at times his actions betray that sentiment. Despite this, most would describe Ten-Kai as quite charismatic, possessing a charm that is rare among Velo to have naturally. However, most of those that did are well known to history, such as Man-Tara and Ru-Ten. The runs into the Masamo that Ten-Kai himself leads tend to be the most successful the guild has due to his exceptional leadership. In addition to his 83 guild members, The Silver Arrow has raised enough funds for itself to buy 2 trade vessels and the means to sail them back and forth. The supplies typically go to Su-Tan, and whatever tribe happens to be near at the time reaps the benefits, but other times the Mantatra have requested they send the cargo to the Western end of the Ashen Strait, as they are always in need of help.